


Scrumdiddlyumptious

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Just a bit of silly, M/M, not a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I sometimes find myself making up words when I write, because why not...here is a bit of crack, the boys in bed arguing semantics... or whatever...
I did find gigglesnort when I googled it just a moment ago, in the urban dictionary, so I can't claim it as my own, sad to say.





	Scrumdiddlyumptious

**Author's Note:**

> http://blog.oxforddictionaries.com/2011/09/the-language-of-roald-dahl/
> 
> http://blog.oxforddictionaries.com/2016/09/roald-dahl-oed-update/
> 
> http://www.oed.com/view/Entry/47033957

"Scrumdiddlyumptious."

"Bless you?" Sherlock yawned, stretched and wondered why his better half was dressed and drinking tea and babbling balderdash in his general direction instead of snuggling with him under the warm duvet.

"It's a new word."

"Sez who?" Sherlock was awake now, and thoroughly annoyed.

"Says the Oxford English Dictionary. New entry."

"Pish-tosh. Been around for donkey's years. Just means the 'venerable' OED is finally catching up. Why are you out of bed and dressed and drinking tea? Still dark out, and..." Sherlock stuck a foot out from the covers and regretted it immediately. "it's bloody freezing. Come back to bed."

"What d'ya mean it's been around?"

"Ever heard of Roald Dahl? Lady and the Tramp?"

"Course, who hasn't?" John huffed as put his mug on the table and began undressing.

"Slow down, I wanna watch." Sherlock mumbled from the depths of his one, two - four? Four pillows? Who actually needs four pillows? John shook his head in disbelief, but slowed down as requested.

"And it was used in an episode of the Simpsons back in 1993."

John climbed into bed and had to gigglesnort at Sherlock's squeal of surprise when John's cold toes met his rather warm calves. "You saw the new entry already, and I was almost going to be impressed by your linguistic prowess..."

"The point I'm making, is, oh...mmmmm...point, making a point - is that our language is, verrrrrry much alive, it's fluid, it morphs, gets added to, subtracted from on a daily basis, whether or not a word is actually present in a twenty-volume collection is irrrrrrrele, oooh, do that again - vant."

"This?"

"Mmmhmmm. And you are quite wrong, I spent a delightful childhood reading Roald Dahl's rather ludicrous novels, had to smuggle them past Mycroft. Dahl was the first adult I ever had any use for, to be quite honest. And Shel Silverstein....gooodlord how do you - John....did I tell you how much I love you this morning?"

"Hmmmm...not as yet, my splendiferous bedmate."

"Consider yourself told, in not so many words, as I do believe you can tell how I feel about you."

"Indeed I can, love. Though never hurts to have it explicitly elucidated, or enunciated, even?"

Sherlock flipped John gently onto his back and kissed him until he was out of breath and John had lost his ability to speak.

"Sometimes, love, actions speak louder than words, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm."

"Quite right, but I do love you very much, sometimes words aren't nearly enough. I don't believe the word I need has been invented yet. Perhaps someday..."


End file.
